You're Strumming Me Out
by CartoonFan705
Summary: Luna Loud is just practicing on her guitar in her room like she normally would, except she has a problem. For some reason she can't stop breaking strings when she tries to play. Good thing her roommate is here to help her solve this issue.


It was just another average day in the Loud House. Lincoln was reading comics in his room, Lola

was having a tea party, Lucy was writing poetry, and Lisa was trying to solve world hunger.

Yeah. Nothing out of the ordinary going on here. Luna and Luan were both in their room at the

time with the former practicing on the guitar trying to learn a new song and the latter reading a

joke book that she just recently bought.

*strum strum strum TWANG* "Dang it."

"What was that noise?"

"Just broke a string. Nothing to worry about though I have plenty of spares."

"Oh. Okay. Just B cordful for now on." She giggled to herself and went back to her book.

"Aight." Luna replaced the string and continued playing.

*TWANG*

"Was that another string?"

"Yeah..."

"That is strange. You never broken two strings that quickly before. Well, no point in stringing

this out. I'll let you get back to it." She goes back to her book again.

"Cool." Luna says with an annoyed glance towards her guitar. She puts another new string on

and continues to practice.

*TWANG*

"Really? Another one? How long are you going to be stringing this out?" Luan says with an

annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry! It's just a tough song to play! It won't happen again."

Luan glares at Luna for a second and goes back to her book.

*TWANG*

"Okay. That's enough! I'm just sitting here trying to enjoy my new book and you are distracting

me way too much! Can you please go practice somewhere else?" Luan said with a quite annoyed

expression.

"Wow. That's harsh dude."

Luan just kept up her annoyed face until Luna caved.

"Fine! I'm going to the garage..." She walks out of the room with her guitar and a box of guitar

strings.

Going to the garage didn't change anything though. She kept accidentally breaking strings until

she was starting to annoy herself.

"Gosh dangit! What is wrong with me today?" Luna says with an expression that shows both

annoyance and confusion.

"Maybe I'm just out of tune." She tried tuning her guitar.

*TWANG*

"What the heck is going on!" Now Luna was angry. She has never had this much difficulty

playing the guitar in the past and had no idea why she was having trouble with it right now.

She walked back into her room and climbed up on to her bed. Luna was too upset to do anything

else so she decided to just lay there.

Luan takes notice of this and shuts her book and puts it to the side.

"Let me guess. You are still breaking strings?"

Luna nods her head.

"I mean it was kind of annoying me at first, but now your attitude is strumming me out. So

what's wrong?"

"I don't know. It kind of feels like I just forgot how to play the guitar, but that doesn't make any

sense! I've known how to rock for almost as long as I can remember."

"Hey. Don't worry about it. You are probably just having a bad day."

"But what if it doesn't go away? What if I can never play again because of this stupid thing?"

Luna says as her eyes are starting to well up with tears.

"I am sure that not the case."

"How do you know that? This happened so many times that there is no way that this was just a

fluke! I'M DONE WITH THAT STUPID THING!" Luna shouts. She runs out of the room and

slams the door shut while tears are now streaming down her face.

Luan thinks about going after her, but stops herself.

"Wait a second. You can't go after her right now. She is too emotional to be reasoned with. Just

let her cool off. I am sure she will be fine in no time." She goes back to reading her joke book for

a while.

Over an hour has passed and Luna hasn't come back yet.

Luan glances the clock and realizes this. "Wait? She's still not back. I have to go find her." She

gets up and runs out of her room.

"Luna! Luna where are you?" Luan searches around the house for a bit until she realizes she isn't

in there. She then goes to check the backyard.

Luan notices that Luna was in the backyard sitting against a tree. From the looks of it she has

obviously been crying for a while but now she was just sniffling. Her eyeliner was streaming

down her face and she was hugging her knees which were pressed up against her chest.

"Luna! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Not now Luan. I'm not in the mood to talk..."

"No! I have something to say that you really need to hear."

Luna looks up a little bit. Luan realizes this as a signal to start talking and just goes for it.

"Look. I know that being good at the guitar is important to you. It is just like me with my

comedy. I also know what you are going through right now. I have had times where I just

couldn't think of any new material. Trust me. I've been there."

Luna is now fully invested in what Luan is saying and looks up at her.

"It hard knowing you are good at something but not being able to express it, but that's okay.

Everyone has bad days every once in a while. You just need to take a break to let that creative

energy replenish itself. If it works for me I don't know why it wouldn't work for you."

Luna looks like she is going to start crying again. This time it isn't out of frustration but instead

happiness because was Luan was saying was right.

'What was I thinking? I am never going to give up on music! I'm Luna freaking Loud!' Luna

thinks to herself.

Luna then stands up and brushes the grass off of her skirt. After that she walks over to Luan to

give her a big hug.

"Thanks sis, I really needed to hear that... Sorry about annoying you earlier."

"Don't mention it. Just because I am frustrated with you sometimes doesn't mean that I don't

love you. Luna, you are my sister and one of my best friends. Nothing is ever going to change

that."

"You really mean that?"

"From the bottom of my heart."

Luna then breaks the hug and rubs the back of her head with her hand. "You know what. I think

that was a decent enough break. I am going to play that song again!"

They both go back up to their room and Luna proceeds to pick up her guitar.

"Here goes nothing..." Luna says with an optimistic yet worried expression.

*Strum*

"Hey. so far so good."

She proceeds to play the entirety of the song.

"Wow! I did it! I actually did it! I finished the song."

"And you didn't break a string this time!" Luan adds.

"Radical!" Luna now has a beaming smile on her face. "You know what Luan? I don't know

what I would do without you sometimes."

"Same here. I'm sorry for shouting earlier." Luan says with her arms behind her back holding

one of her wrists.

"No prob! What you just did now more than made up for that."

Luan just smiles back at her. They both sit down on the bottom bunk and Luna proceeds to play

her guitar while Luan just sat there enjoying her company.


End file.
